F R A M E
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Hei, jika aku bilang 'terima kasih' lagi untukmu, apa kau akan menerimanya, Ichigo? Karena ... yah, kaulah yang menjadi bingkai paling bagus untuk momen-momen dalam hidupku—meski itu momen paling sederhana sekalipun. / Canon / Alternative Time Setting / requested by icha /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**FRAME**

**.**

_Bleach belongs to __Tite Kubo__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Kurosaki Ichigo/Kuchiki Rukia, T, Family/Romance

© kazuka, may 19th, 2013

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**F**__**unny how you make it beautiful on my saddest day.**_

Panas.

Aku tidak betah dengan intensitas cahaya yang keterlaluan ini. Aku di mana? Hari apa sekarang? Jam berapa? Ha, apa saja yang harus kulakukan hari ini?

Untuk memastikan itu semua, kucoba membuka mata. Langit-langit berwarna krem, gorden cokelat keemasan, dan selimut biru. Cahaya yang datang dari jendela sebelah kananku, kemudian ditambah dengan tempat tidur bukan berupa _futon—_melainkan sebuah ranjang dengan sprei hijau pucat ... oh, aku sedang berada di dunia manusia.

Aku merubah posisi berbaring ke arah sebelah kiri—yang ternyata kosong.

"Ichigo ..." sebutku, menyadari bahwa keberadaannya sudah lebih dulu menghilang. Dirasuki _hollow _apa laki-laki itu hingga ia bangun lebih pagi dariku?

Oke, aku tidak boleh selamanya berada dalam posisi ini. Apalagi Ichigo sudah bangun duluan—apa katanya nanti kalau aku masih bermalas-malasan di kasur?

Aku bangun. Duduk dengan tatapan masih nanar akibat pengaruh rasa kantuk yang masih betah menggelayut.

Dunia nyata, ya? Hng, berarti ini bukan _weekend_. Berarti aku harus ... bekerja?

... Apa aku boleh mengumpat 'sial'?

Yah, beginilah kehidupanku, pada akhirnya.

Aku menikah dengan lelaki yang kutemui dengan sebuah peristiwa hasil ulah seekor _hollow_ di satu malam yang sepi. Aku tak bisa menolak bahwa aku memang merasa ada sebuah ikatan padanya bahkan dihari pertama kami bertemu—yang berlanjut pada sekarang.

Dan aku mengangguk saja ketika dia minta aku untuk menikah dengannya.

Lalu aku setuju saja ketika dia mengusulkan sebuah hal—yang kupikir sekarang adalah sesuatu yang begitu merepotkan—untuk menjalani hidup di dua dunia sekaligus. Dia 'kan manusia, dia juga punya kehidupan di dunia nyata yang harus dijalaninya. Aku, sebagai istri—otomatis punya kewajiban untuk 'ikut suami', bukan?

Kami akan menjalani kegiatan di dunia manusia selama hari Senin hingga Jumat, kemudian kami akan pergi ke dunia _shinigami_ dua hari diakhir minggu setelahnya.

Seharusnya aku bersyukur, ya, dia tak memintaku sepenuhnya ikut dia di dunia manusia?

Soalnya ... dia juga separuh _shinigami_, sih. Darah yang ia dapatkan dari ayahnya itu tentu tak mau dibuangnya juga.

Ichigo sekarang bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan, dan aku ikut bekerja mengurus barang di salah satu toko baru milik Urahara.

Merepotkan memang ... tapi inilah kehidupan.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan, sih, pagi-pagi begini? Ini hari apa sebenarnya? Tanggal berapa?

Aku menggeser area pandang ke kanan, tempat sebuah meja kecil ditempatkan. Di atasnya ada berbagai macam barang, mulai dari foto-foto yang sengaja kubawa dari duniaku di atas sana, jam, gelas kosong—yang entah dari kapan berada di sana—buku, dan pot bunga kecil.

Foto.

Ah, iya.

Mataku entah kenapa langsung tertuju otomatis pada sebuah sosok yang diabadikan di dalam sebuah pigura cokelat kayu.

Kakak.

_Kuchiki Hisana._

Kenapa aku tiba-tiba terpikirkan kakak?

Kakak ...

Kakak ...

Kakak ...

Panggilan itu bergema di kepalaku. Otakku langsung dipenuhi oleh kakak, kakak dan kakak.

Ada apa ini? Apa aku melupakan sesuatu?

Tunggu ... tunggu! Ini tanggal—

"Sampai kapan kau mau di situ? Hei, ayo bangun!"

Sebuah panggilan dengan suara tinggi—yang datang bersamaan dengan mampirnya aroma wangi masakan—mengejutkan dan mengalihkanku.

Kusingkap selimut. Kudatangi pemilik suara yang barusan melintas di depan kamar kami itu.

"Hng?" aku termangu di bingkai pintu dapur dan mendapati dia ... memasak!

Aku pergi ke kamar mandi dulu sebelum mencelotehinya akibat sesuatu yang tak biasa ini.

"Ada angin apa kau jadi memasak sarapan begini?" aku menyilangkan tangan, berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tidak boleh, ya?" dia memindahkan isi masakannya dari wajan ke piring. Nasi goreng, ternyata. Tapi biar hanya menu sederhana begitu, harus kuakui penampilan dan wanginya sangat menggugah!

"Hanya ... tidak biasa saja," aku menghindar, menuju meja makan dan menarik salah satu kursi.

Ichigo ternyata mengikuti, dia langsung menghidangkan piring itu ke hadapanku. "Silahkan, Yang Mulia Ratu."

Aku menggembungkan pipiku. A-apa maksudnya ini, ha? Apalagi dia tak bergerak dari area tatapanku dan malah tersenyum. Aku ingin tertawa geli, rasanya aneh. Aku ingin menampakkan raut tersipuku, heh, gengsi! Aku ingin menonjoknya, rasanya tidak enak juga karena dia telah memasakkan untukku pagi ini.

... Dan, jadilah begini. Raut wajahku pasti terlihat seperti badut di hadapannya.

"A-apa sih?" kataku sekenanya, dan itu membuatnya tertawa, kemudian menjauh dariku. Mungkin dia ingin mengambil nasi goreng jatahnya juga dari wajan.

"Hanya ingin membuatmu senang, apa tidak boleh?"

Aku terdiam ketika kalimatnya itu berhasil kucerna sepenuhnya. Dari matanya, itu begitu tulus dan kontras sekali dengan candaan yang barusan ia lontarkan tadi—saat menyuguhkan sepiring sarapan untukku.

... Sebenarnya, ada apa, ya?

Otakku bilang aku melupakan sesuatu, tapi memoriku bilang bahwa dirinya tak bisa (belum bisa, mungkin?) mengingat itu.

**.**

**.**

Bosan.

Kuambil koran—yang entah sudah kedaluwarsa sejak kapan—di atas meja ruang tamu kecil kami. Aku sudah selesai membereskan rumah setelah pulang kerja ... dan kurasa kedatangan Ichigo masih akan lama sekali. Ini baru pukul dua dan dia ... biasanya pulang pukul lima.

Ternyata berita-berita di koran ini tak seru. Aku mengelilingi sekitar lagi dengan mataku dan—

... ada foto kakak di sudut ruang tamu. Dibingkai oleh pigura biru—aku ingat bahwa aku juga membawa foto itu dari dunia _shinigami-_ku karena aku begitu sayang dan ingin mengenang kakakku.

Aku menurunkan koran, dan ingatan yang samar itu kembali datang.

Tolong, siapapun, beritahu padaku—apa yang seharusnya kuingat hari ini? Aku yakin aku melupakan sesuatu, tapi ...

Apa?

"_Tadaima_."

Aku tersentak. "_O-okaeri_," aku meletakkan koran tersebut ke meja, dan mendekati Ichigo.

Ketika kuambil tasnya, aku baru menyadari bahwa dia membawa bungkusan lain yang lebih besar dari tangannya yang lain.

Sempat, ketika mata kami bertemu, dia tersenyum padaku.

Aku benar-benar merasa ada yang janggal dengan hari ini!

Dia ternyata langsung menuju ke dapur, aku cepat-cepat menaruh tasnya di dekat pintu kamar dan menyusulnya. "Tidak ganti baju—"

"Mau?" tanyanya, menawarkan sekotak _takoyaki_ yang sedang ia buka.

Kebetulan sekali, aku benar-benar sedang ingin makanan ini! Saat pulang tadi, aku ingin membelinya tapi malas. Kok bisa, ya?

Aku menarik kursi dan segera duduk di hadapan dia yang telah mengambil satu _takoyaki_ untuk disuap. Kulirik, ternyata ada bungkusan lain yang diletakkan di atas meja. Entah apa isinya.

Kuambil satu potong, "Tumben. Ada apa, nih?"

"Perlu alasan, ya?" dia memainkan alat makannya, "Apa kau senang?"

Tadi pagi aku bebas tugas dari memasak, ditambah dengan dibawakan makanan yang sedang kuinginkan begini ... bohong kalau aku bilang tidak.

"Hm ... ya, begitulah," anggukku, dengan menambahkan seulas senyum sebagai pelengkap jawaban. "Terima kasih."

Agak lama, dia menahan pandangannya padaku. Kubalas, dan kami sama-sama tersenyum. Serius, aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang berlangsung.

"Oh," Ichigo berhenti makan. Dibuka olehnya plastik yang tadi terabaikan di atas meja.

Kuperhatikan lekat-lekat, seraya menerka apa lagi yang akan kutemui setelah ini—dan siap-siap menambah panjang pertanyaan untuk diriku sendiri, sederet tanya tentang misteri hari ini yang tak kunjung kutahu ada apa.

"Ini," Ichigo memberi jawaban untuk teka-tekinya.

Satu detik. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima. Enam. Aku masih termangu.

Patung kelinci ukuran sedang, dengan warna putih dan penuh glitter pada tubuhnya! Aku harus apa?!

"Ke ... kelinci ..." aku terkesiap dan bingung harus bereaksi apa duluan. Kalau aku heboh, mungkin dia akan menertawakanku—tapi biarlah! Kelinci itu adalah hewan yang tingkat menggemaskannya tak bisa ditahan!

"Kelinci!" lanjutku setengah berteriak. "Lucunyaaaaa!"

Ia tersenyum lembut. Lagi-lagi aku ingin bertanya apa maksud senyum itu, tapi—patung itu mengalihkan perhatianku apalagi ketika Ichigo memberikannya ke tanganku.

Ah, entahlah!

.

Dan ketika malam tiba—saat aku sudah berada di tempat tidur, begitu pula Ichigo—aku kembali mempertanyakannya. Ada apa, coba?

Dia sepertinya sudah tidur, dan aku menolehkan kepala ke kanan, menatap lagi foto kakak di sana.

Kuambil benda itu, kuusap piguranya yang bersih—yang selalu kubersihkan hampir setiap hari—dengan pelan.

Nah!

Hari ini tanggal berapa?! Seharian ini aku benar-benar melupakan tanggal!

... Kulihat pada ponsel.

Astaga! 31 Juli ... ini 'kan ...

"Apa kau senang hari ini, Rukia?"

Mataku panas. Aku ... aku harus apa? Aku sedih, kecewa, tapi senang dalam waktu bersamaan!

Tangan Ichigo melingkar di tubuhku—sepertinya dia sadar apa yang sedang kulakukan.

"K-kau bermaksud ... membuatku melupakan hari peringatan kematian kakakku?!"

Rengkuhannya pada tubuhku menguat. Aku semakin risih dan bingung.

"Maaf," ucapnya, merapatkan diri padaku. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud apapun kecuali ... aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih hari ini. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis setiap tahun ditanggal ini."

Ichigo menyandarkan dahinya pada pundakku, ketika bisa kurasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku. Ini air mata apa? Sedih? Senang? Atau—

... aku tidak tahu!

"Maaf."

Kenapa dia harus minta maaf? Dia bermaksud membuatku senang dan malah dia yang merasa tidak enak. Iya, sih, dia melakukan sebuah cara yang mengalihkanku sepenuhnya dari peringatan hari penting ini, tapi—tetap saja, aku tidak bisa marah padanya.

Karena dia melakukannya demi kebahagiaanku.

Karena dia melakukannya agar aku tak melulu larut dalam kesedihan.

Kupeluk sebingkai foto berharga itu dengan satu tangan, dan kemudian menghadap padanya—balas memeluk dirinya. "Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak."

.

.

xxx

.

_**R**__**ight now, you are the right one who can wash away the loneliness.**_

Hujan seperti mengejekku. Iya, dia datang beramai-ramai dan dengan lebat, pula. Dia menyerbu kaca di samping tempatku duduk dengan seenaknya, menambahkan efek bunyi keributan yang menambah cekam malamku.

Aku sendirian.

Aku melipat kakiku, memeluknya. Termenung seperti orang yang benar-benar murung dan kehilangan arah hidup. Di atas bangku kecil tanpa sandaran ini aku meringkuk, menikmati malam tanpa kawan.

Ichigo harus keluar kota, katanya dia harus membantu pekerjaan rekannya di luar sana agar semua bisa selesai sebelum akhir minggu, supaya kami bisa pergi ke dunia shinigami tanpa beban pekerjaan dunia manusia.

Hujan begini ... rasanya kadar kesepian meningkat drastis secara mengerikan. Harusnya aku tidur, ya, untuk menghapus ini semua. Tapi nyatanya, insomnia malah bekerja sama dengan rasa sepi dan mencekam untuk makin mencekikku dalam suasana yang membuatku ingin menangis.

Percuma berharap Ichigo pulang. Tak akan, dia pasti tak akan datang. Aku pesimis? Sayangnya aku tak dapat menghindarkan rasa itu ... karena kesepian ini mengakumulasikan berbagai sugesti negatif untuk merubungi kepalaku.

Aku menoleh, mengambil salah satu foto yang dipajang di meja pelengkap tempat tidur kami.

Kuusap pigura ungu tuanya—warna yang dipilih Ichigo tanpa kutahu alasannya. Pigura itu melengkapi sebuah potret dua orang yang memakai pakaian resmi pernikahan adat Jepang.

Ya. Aku dan Ichigo. Dia dengan pakaian serba hitamnya dan aku dengan kimono formal warna putih—terabadikan sempurna pada setengah tahun lalu.

Aku tak akan munafik mengakui—kalau Ichigo tampan sekali di sini. Kalau mengabaikan semua kekurangannya, dialah orang paling tepat untuk mengisi kurang dan kosongnya hidupku.

Kurangnya sifat-sifatku.

Dan kosongnya hari-hariku yang kadang cukup menyesakkan.

... Seperti hari ini.

Aku menyentuh wajahnya, ya—wajah di foto itu—sambil merapalkan nama; "Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo."

_"Di sini dingin, aku kesepian sekali."_

Aku mungkin bisa segera pergi ke dunia dewa kematian untuk menemui teman-temanku untuk membuang rasa sepi ... tapi aku sudah terikat janji untuknya bahwa aku akan menunggu kepulangannya.

Lagipula ... ah, apalah artinya melarikan diri kalau ternyata di sana aku tak bisa juga bertemu Ichigo?

Ha, ini semua karena hatiku telah terikat padanya, ya? Aku lari pada siapapun, tak akan pernah sama rasa puasku kalau orang itu bukan teman hidupku yang telah mengikat janji setianya padaku. Dalam hal ini; Ichigo.

Aku memeluk foto itu, sembari memejamkan mata.

Cuma kau, si rambut oranye bodoh, yang bisa mengusir sunyi menjengkelkan ini.

_Cepatlah pulang_.

.

.

xxx

.

_**A**__**in't no moments were better than this , the one that kills the embracing loneliness.**_

Masih dingin.

Tapi ada yang hangat menjalar. Dari belakang dan perlahan melingkupi seluruh tubuhku. Mau tak mau aku membuka mataku untuk memastikan.

Tangan yang sangat kukenal itu, yang membawa serta aroma yang begitu familiar untuk inderaku, melingkar dari belakang. Aku tak tahu apa dia sadar atau tidak bawa aku belum tertidur. Lalu dia ambil foto yang berada di genggaman kedua tanganku.

"Sejak kapan kau hobi tidur di bangku? Apa kasur sedang rusak?" dia menjauh dariku untuk meletakkan foto itu kembali ke asalnya.

Aku menahan nafasku.

Dia datang!

Ditengah hujan dan rasa sepi ini—ternyata dia benar-benar kembali! Apa aku ... mimpi?

"Ichigo?!" kataku, ketika dia mengangkat tubuhku dan memindahkan diriku ke tempat tidur. "Katamu—kau pulang besok pagi?"

Dia merebahkan diri di sampingku, tak peduli bahwa kemeja kerjanya belum diganti. Bahkan, ia langsung memejamkan mata.

"Semuanya bisa diselesaikan tadi sore juga. Aku ngantuk ..." keluhnya, suaranya begitu malas.

Dia seperti anak kecil kalau begini!

"Ganti baju dulu sana," suruhku, dengan nada rendah saja, agak takut bahwa sebuah teguran mungkin saja membuat dia yang sedang lelah itu tersinggung.

"Tidak mau," dia langsung meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku, "Aku mau segera tidur. Denganmu."

Mau tak mau, aku tersenyum geli—meski tak dia perhatikan.

Tadi ... aku begitu kesepian. Ternyata ada keajaiban datang; dia benar-benar pulang!

Ah, momen terindah dalam hidup itu adalah ketika ... seorang pangeran datang membunuh rasa sepi, ya?

Sebelum memejamkan mata seperti Ichigo—aku melirik sebentar pada apa yang dibingkai oleh pigura ungu tua di atas meja. Potret kami. Seraya tersenyum, aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa memang dengan Ichigo-lah ... aku bisa menemukan momen penumpas sepi, perampas kesendirian.

.

.

xxx

.

_**M**__**y heart belongs to a lot of people, but you take the most portion**_

Ah, betapa bahagianya aku kalau ada hari libur nasional ditengah-tengah pekan begini. Aku bisa bersantai di rumah tanpa repot memikirkan barang-barang di kantor atau mengejar-ngejar _hollow_—atau mungkin sibuk ikut rapat _shinigami_ ke berbagai divisi.

Tapi sepertinya berdiam diri saja bukan pilihan yang bagus. Apalagi untuk perempuan yang sudah berubah status sepertiku. Aku bangkit dari sofa yang baru kududuki, mencari kain lap.

Hm, untuk pekerjaan berat seperti mengepel atau mencuci gorden dan sprei ... aku agak malas, sih. Hah, aku baru saja memasak, aku capek. Jadi—yaa, pekerjaan ringan saja. Yang cukup kusukai!

Aku menghampiri kumpulan foto di ruang tamu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku lebih sering mengisi rumahku dengan foto-foto, ya—sebagai hiasannya? Di meja sini saja ada banyak sekali potret-potret. Mulai dari kakakku, aku sendiri, teman-temanku dan Ichigo, keluarga Ichigo, sampai fotonya semasa kecil.

Bergantian kulap foto-foto itu. Piguranya kubersihkan dari debu, dan kacanya kupastikan mengkilat.

Sebenarnya disamping menjaga kebersihan, aku suka merawat foto-foto ini karena ... aku bisa mengenang kembali banyak hal indah yang terekam secara dua dimensi di sini.

Kadang, aku tersenyum melihat hasil-hasil jepretan itu.

Bernostalgia itu ... cukup menyenangkan, ya?

... Eh?

Tunggu.

Aku mundur sedikit setelah aku selesai mengelap kedelapan foto-foto itu.

Mayoritas di sini adalah fotoku. Hanya ada satu foto Ichigo semasa kecil bersama ayah, ibu dan adik-adiknya serta satu foto kakak. Sisanya? Fotoku bersama Renji, bersama Orihime, dan teman-temanku yang lain dari berbagai divisi dari pekerjaanku sebagai shinigami.

Senyumku kembali terangkat.

Lalu aku menuju kamar. Bermaksud membersihkan foto-foto yang ada di dalam sana.

Di dalam sini pun kurang lebih sama. Fotonya banyak, dan didominasi olehku juga.

Sambil mengelapnya, semua foto-foto ini menyadarkanku pada satu hal.

Aku punya banyak orang yang berharga. Banyak orang yang menyayangiku. Hatiku dimiliki oleh banyak orang.

Bukankah menyenangkan hidup seperti itu? Meski banyak kerepotan yang harus dilewati tiap harinya ... kalau ingat hal ini aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

Aku selesai mengelap ini. Ah, kurasa bagian atas jendela juga kotor. Membersihkannya mungkin tak akan menghabiskan banyak tenaga.

Segera kuganti lap ditanganku menjadi sapu yang kuambil di ruang belakang.

"Uh!"

Aku berjinjit.

"Uh!"

Sial! Rumah ini desain jendelanya terlalu tinggi! Dulu kenapa harus kusetujui ide Ichigo untuk membeli yang tipe begini? ... Aku jadi susah membersihkannya!

Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu tubuhku pendek. Tapi jarak ini memang tak terlalu lazim untuk ukuran jendela biasa. Seingatku kamar Ichigo dahulu tak setinggi ini!

Mana kami tidak punya tangga. Duh, bangku yang biasanya di sini mana, ya?

"U—"

"Perlu bantuan? Jangan gengsi untuk memanggilku."

"I-Ichigo! _Baka_!"

Dia menyeringai jahil, seolah menang karena berhasil MENGANGKAT TUBUHKU!

"Ayo, mau membersihkan bagian atas sana, 'kan? Kau sudah cukup tinggi sekarang," ucapnya santai, masih mengangkatku dengan cara memeluk erat pinggangku.

Sial kau Ichigo!

Kutahan pukulan dan sedikit sumpah-serapah yang akan kulayangkan padanya—karena aku harus membersihkan ini.

Hah, sudah! Tak perlu lama-lama, toh tidak terlalu kotor juga.

Walaupun ... cukup menyenangkan juga, sih, kalau begini terus.

—Duh, aku bilang apa barusan?!

"Turunkan aku."

"Hm? Sudah bersih? Yakin?"

"Iyaaa," jawabku, membuang muka.

Dia akhirnya menurunkanku, tapi si iseng ini rupanya masih betah menahanku dengan kedua tangannya itu!

"Rambutmu kotor," ucapnya lembut, kemudian kurasakan tangannya menyapu puncak kepalaku. Cukup lama—mungkin kotorannya banyak; dapat kulihat dari debu-debu yang berjatuhan di depanku.

Aku diam saja. Aku tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak. Apalagi tangannya itu jauh lebih kuat dari keberdayaanku menjauhkan diri. Ya ... sudahlah.

"Hei, rambutmu wangi. Ganti pencuci rambut, y?"

"Iya," anggukku pelan. Tak kujawab lebih dari itu.

"Wangi. Aku suka," ia melanjutkan, pegangannya makin erat—dan setelah tangannya berhenti membersihkan rambutku, aku merasakan kepalanya tenggelam di antara rambutku.

Aku tak mengerti Ichigo.

Kadang dia menyebalkan, iseng, suka seenaknya, tapi tak jarang dia langsung berubah jadi lembut, menenangkan, mengejutkan, sekaligus ... manis.

Aku perlu satu hari penuh hanya untuk memikirkan dan berusaha mengartikan itu.

Sebab dia adalah Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo. Lelaki rumit yang sudah mencuri waktu-waktuku untuk membuatku memikirkan semua tentang dirinya.

Yah, hatiku memang dimiliki oleh tak sedikit orang—ada banyak orang yang mencintaiku ... tapi yang mencuri porsi paling banyak adalah Ichigo!

Ya! Siapa suruh membuatku tak henti memikirkannya setiap hari—dengan tingkah-tingkahnya yang beragam, yang kadang mengesalkan tapi langsung berubah menjadi seseorang yang membuatku berbunga-bunga!

.

.

xxx

.

_**E**__**very frame beautify my moments, and you are the best frame to beautify my life's moments!**_

"Kau mau pilih yang mana?"

Aku masih terpaku di depan rak yang isinya berbagai pigura lucu. Aku bingung, harus kubeli yang mana?

Kemudian, setelah membiarkan Ichigo menunggu sambil memutar matanya dengan bosan, aku menoleh ke arahnya sambil nyengir kuda. Kukumpulkan beberapa macam bingkai sekaligus, memeluknya seraya berkata, "Ayo bayar semuanya!"

Aku dapat melihat ekspresi bingungnya yang bertahan sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menyusul langkahku menuju kasir.

.

Aku memandang puas apa yang baru saja kulakukan pada foto-foto koleksiku yang terpajang di ruang tengah. Yang di kamar sudah kuselesaikan, dan yang di ruang tamu juga. Haaa, memandanginya saja membuatku senang.

"Seleramu memang tidak biasa, ya," Ichigo datang mendekat. "Kau lebih memilih beli bingkai foto daripada bunga-bunga penghias ruangan."

Aku menoleh, "Mereka keren-keren. Aku suka melihatnya."

Kami sama-sama diam, mungkin dia ikut-ikutan betah memandangi pigura-pigura baruku? Hahaha~

"Momen-momen yang menyenangkan harus dibingkai dengan pigura yang paling bagus. Supaya tambah indah, hohoho~"

Dia menjawab pernyataanku dengan tersenyum, kemudian merangkul pundakku dan menyetarakan tinggi kepalanya dengan kepalaku. "Dan kenapa semuanya bertema ungu, heh?"

"Terserah aku, lah," aku menjawab enteng. "Tapi—terima kasih sudah membayarkan semuanya, ya!"

"Yah, tidak perlu ada kata 'terima kasih' dan 'sama-sama' yang terlalu sering untuk suami dan istri," dia melepas rangkulannya, tapi—ternyata tangannya turun untuk menggenggam tanganku. "Makan, yuk. Aku lapar."

"... Ya."

Aku membalas genggamannya.

Hei, jika aku bilang 'terima kasih' lagi untukmu, apa kau akan menerimanya, Ichigo? Karena ... yah, kaulah yang menjadi bingkai paling bagus untuk momen-momen dalam hidupku—meski itu momen paling sederhana sekalipun.

**.**

**.**

_**F**__**unny how you make it beautiful on my saddest day.**_

_**R**__**ight now, you are the right one who can wash away the loneliness.**_

_**A**__**in't no moments were better than this , the one that kills the embracing loneliness.**_

_**M**__**y heart belongs to a lot of people, but you take the most portion**_

_**E**__**very frame beautify my moments, and you are the best frame to beautify my life's moments!**_

**.**

**| FRAME: end |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: akhirnya bikin fic dengan pair yang jadi awal hidupku di FFn, hihihi. smeoga suka, ya. dan buat Icha, nih, gimana, suka nggak ficnya? pas gak sama prompt-nya? hahahaha maaf ya kalo enggak. abisnya kamu minta canon, jadi harus bisa ngehubung-hubungin antara _setting _dan alur. _but_—menantang banget! Xda

Oh iya, di bagian awal ada tentang tanggal kematian Hisana. Aku nggak tahu aslinya, sih, apa pernah dibilang di manga/anime? udah lama gak ngikutin Bleach jadi banyak fakta-fakta yang terlupakan, hehehe, maaf :'3 jadi aku bikin tanggal yang ngarang aja.

_thanks for reading_~ sampai jumpa di fic lainnya~ :3


End file.
